disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cory in the House
Cory in the House is a live action series, which debuted January 12, 2007 on Disney Channel, spin-off from That's So Raven. The series focuses on Cory Baxter, who had moved from San Francisco, California to Washington, D.C., after Victor Baxter gets a new job in the White House as the official head White House chef, and Disney Channel's idea was to give Cory a new look, still keeping his love of money. The series marks a Disney Channel first, as it is the first ever Disney Channel spin-off. Production The pilot episode, The New Kid in Town, was released on iTunes for free on the week of January 2, 2007. Disney Channel UK showed the first episode on January 26, 2007 as a sneak peek. The theme song, "Cory in the House," is sung by Kyle Massey and Maiara Walsh. An alternate theme song, "Rollin' to D.C.," is also sung by Massey and Walsh and is used in the music video for the series. The show was created by Dennis Rinsler, who produced That's So Raven. Cory in the House began filming on July 18, 2006 at Hollywood Center Studios (where The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and That's So Raven were filmed), and uses a studio audience in some scenes. Much like Hannah Montana, many of the episode titles are parodies of popular songs. For example, We Built This Kitty on Rock and Roll comes from We Built This City, Mall of Confusion from Ball of Confusion, Smells Like School Spirit from Smells Like Teen Spirit, and Ain't Miss Bahavian from Ain't Misbehavin'. The high school which Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston, and Meena Paroom attend has also been used for the sitcom Boy Meets World. The show's premiere night had 7.1 million viewers, making it the most-watched Disney pilot episode. Cory in the House continued airing episodes on Disney Channel. It was said by Disney Channel that Cory in the House would finish airing episodes in 2009. The planned series finale was supposed to feature the original That's so Raven cast. Episodes Plot The show focuses on Raven Baxter's younger brother, Cory, and their dad, Victor, and how they end up moving from San Francisco, California from Washington DC--as Cory explains in the theme song, when the President (a Hispanic-American man with the last name "Martinez") came to San Francisco one day and ended up eating at the Chill Grill. Greatly impressed by Victor's cooking skills and his amazing food, President Martinez offered Victor the job of executive chef at the White House. Victor accepted the job and her and Cory end up moving all the way over to Washington DC (even living at the White House with the President and his family). The first people to befriend Cory after he moves to DC are Newt Livingston, the son of a senator and the Chief Justice of the Supreme, and Meena Paroom, a girl from a country called Bahavia and whose father is the ambassador of that country. Cory also gets rival in the form of Stickler, whose father is the head of the CIA--and who has a stalker-like crush on Meena and often uses his dad's CIA-gadgets for his own personal use. Cory soon develops a crush on Meena and she, Cory and Newt end up forming a band called DC3. Cory's often irritated by the President's daughter, Sophie, and he's often disciplined by the president's assistant, Samantha Samuels, but he's best friends with the President, Richard Martinez, while dealing with his new-found everyday challenges. Main Recurring Guest Stars DVD releases All-Star Edition (released on August 7, 2007) *'Episodes:' **Air Force One Too Many **Just Desserts **Never The Dwayne Shall Meet **That's So In the House *'Special Features:' **Raven In The House; behind the scenes of That's So In The House. **Rock In The House; behind the scenes of Never The Dwayne Shall Meet. Wish Gone Amiss (released on November 27, 2007) *'Episodes:' **Gone Wishin' Newt and Improved (released on May 27, 2008) *'Episodes:' **The Presidential Seal **Through the Roof **Peace Love and Misunderstanding **Lip Service *'Special features' **Breakin' down: Get the inside scoop on how an episode is made from start to finish. Video Game A Video Game for the Nintendo DS was released in April 2008, developed by Handheld Games Corp. (It would be the last game developed by them before their closure) and published by Disney Interactive Studios. Gallery Cory in the House - Cast.jpg Watch Cory on Disney 3.jpg External links *[http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/coryinthehouse/index.html Cory in the House Official Site] *[http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/video/index.html?playlist=shows/CoryintheHouse Cory in the House Trailers and Music Video] da:Cory i Det Hvide Hus es:Cory in the House it:Cory alla Casa Bianca pl:Cory w Białym Domu pt-br:Cory na Casa Branca zh:柯瑞當家 Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Cory in the House Category:2000s television series Category:Television spin-offs Category:Live-Action television series Category:TV-G rated shows